Every fisherman has a large number of hooks in his tackle box for use with live and artificial bait as appropriate. The hooks are kept razor sharp at the points. Hundreds of thousands of injuries occur each year when fishermen are snagged with a hook that has been left on a rod. Fishing hooks also account for damage to vehicle upholstery and a fisherman's clothing. If a hook becomes deeply imbedded in the skin and muscle, the only way to remove it without extensive damage to the injured area is to push the shank in and up until the tip and barb can be cut off with wire snips and the remainder of the hook and shank pulled out. This procedure ordinarily takes place in a doctor's office or an emergency room.